bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Legendary/@comment-27924164-20180525220046
English lyrics: Sendōsha to natte maiagare Kirameki no Legendary Become the vanguard and soar up A sparkling legendary Osoi kuru kensō ni Me o fuseru hi mo aru wa Okubyō ga izanau koe ni mimi wa Katamukenai no There are days that I look down On the piling hustle and bustle The cowardly but enticing voice, Don't listen to it Mune no oto (Fight!) Kizamu tabi (Fight!) Oshiete kureta ne (Stand up, now! ) Shinjireba (Fight!) Kanarazu to (Fight!) Tefuda ga yobu no (Stand up, now!) Kokoro ni karada azuke Sonomama kiseki o hikeba ī no sa Sounds in the chest (Fight!) Engrave them (Fight!) That's what you taught me (Stand up, now!) If you believe (Fight!) It shall (Fight!) The cards in your hand will call out (Stand up, now!) Entrust your body to your heart Just like that, you just have to draw the miracle Sendōsha to natte watare sekai Anata to tomoni tobitatsu yo Kokorozashi ga yami o saite Shōri e no michi o terasu wa Kizuna iro ga tsukuru musubi de Kagayaita Legendary Become the vanguard that covers the world I shall fly together with you The ambition cuts the darkness And lights up the path to victory The made bond-colored conclusion, A shining legendary Mijukusa ni hiza o tsuki Unadareru hi mo aru wa Donna Risk seotte mo Yamenai to ketsui suru no There are days that I hang down my head When meeting directly because I'm inexperienced No matter what risk I shoulder, I resolved not to quit Ichi byō demo (Fight!) Yosomi sezu (Fight!) Inochi o migaite (Stand up, now!) Tomarazu ni (Fight!) Akiramezu (Fight!) Tada susumu dake (Stand up, now!) Honki to honki ga majiwaru Sōdai na Image e kakete yukou Even one second (Fight!) Not looking away (Fight!) Polishing the life (Stand up, now!) Without stopping (Fight!) Not giving up (Fight!) Just moving forward (Stand up, now!) Seriousness and seriousness intersect Let's run towards the magnificent image Sendōsha to natte kiri hirake Anata to tomoni tatakau wa Ishihyōjisuru manajiri kara Tsuyoi omoi ga umare dasu Mizumizushiku taiju no yō ni Uruwashiki Legendary Become the vanguard and cut open I shall fight together with you An intention declaration from the corner of the eye A strong imagination is born Lively, like a big tree A lovely legendary Kotoba demo (Fight!) Kimochi demo (Fight!) Ikudo mo kanjiru (Stand up, now!) Taoreyou to (Fight!) Tsumazukou to (Fight!) Egao idaite (Stand up, now!) Manazashi wa atsui mama Koko ni aru taisetsu o mamoritai Even words (Fight!) Even feelings (Fight!) Feel them no matter how many times (Stand up, now!) Even if you fall (Fight!) Or stumble (Fight!) Embrace the smile (Stand up, now!) With this current hot gaze I want to protect the important things here Sendōsha to natte tsunage mirai Anata to tomo ni owari naku Okufukaku hibiku yorokobi Hikaru utagoe e to kawaru wa Sakimidareta shirabe wa subete Utsukushiki Legendary Becomes the vanguard and connect the future Together with you, they won't end The deeply resonating joy, Will turn into a shining singing voice The blooming melody, all of them A beautiful legendary Sendōsha to natte watare sekai Anata to tomoni tobitatsu yo Kokorozashi ga yami o saite Shōri e no michi o terasu wa Kizuna iro ga tsukuru musubi de Kagayaita Legendary Become the vanguard that covers the world I shall fly together with you The ambition cuts the darkness And lights up the path to victory The made bond-colored conclusion, A shining legendary